Peluche
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: C'est bientôt nowel et deux amis se retrouve au centre commercial pour chercher des cadeaux....


Titre: Peluche  
Auteur: Ashy pour les intimes  
Source: Prince of Tennis  
Genre: Shonen-ai  
Couple: Fuji x Eiji  
Disclamer: Pas à moi…trop jeunes XD de 2 ans environ  
Commentaire: Kadaj a une trop belle voix en version jap, comme en version française ! Kyaaaaaaa ! (aucun rapport XD) J'aime les fanarts, c'est une belle inspiration.

**Peluche**

Eiji était vraiment excité ce matin. Rien d'inhabituel, certes, mais plus que d'habitude. En effet, il avait rendez-vous au centre commercial avec Fuji pour choisir des cadeaux de Noël pour leur famille. Il se leva plus tôt pour pouvoir néanmoins passer toujours autant de temps à son brossage de dents et arriver à l'heure. Chez les Fuji, Syusuke était entrain de s'occuper de ses cactus. Il affichait son sourire habituel, mais ses yeux n'était pas fermés pour une fois. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait offrir à son petit frère et à sa grande sœur. L'heure approchait et Fuji mit sa veste avant de s'en aller.

-Hoi hoi !  
-Salut Eiji. Prêt pour la journée shopping ?  
-Hai ! Nya, juste une question ?  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir avec toi ?  
-Parce qu'à deux, on a plus d'idées.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux titulaires entrèrent dans l'immense centre commercial. Les boutiques n'ont qu'à bien se tenir car les deux experts arrivent ! Enfin experts…

-Fuji, comment tu peux encore sourire ?  
-Hum ?  
-C'est la folie dans ces magasins. Le père Noël a de la chance d'avoir sa propre fabrique de jouet (je l'imagine trop y croyant encore )  
-Le père Noël…On a toute la journée pour trouver nos cadeaux. Je pense que tu as déjà une petite idée, non ?  
-Mais alors très petite…

L'assaut reprit, mais que peuvent faire deux jeunes hommes face à des centaines de mères grouillant dans les allées à la recherche de cadeaux pour leurs bambins. Heureusement pour Eiji, il était d'une souplesse qui ferait pâlir un spaghetti cuit. Mais Fuji n'était pas dans ce cas et était malmené par les femmes. De plus, il y avait une file d'attente interminable aux caisses. La matinée fut rude pour les deux adolescents. Ils firent une pause déjeuner dans un petit restaurant. La foule semblait se clairsemer. En tout cas, le résultat des courses pour eux était nul pour l'instant. Mais les batteries de l'acrobate étaient de nouveau chargées à bloc. Du côté de Fuji, on pouvait pas savoir grand chose.

-Prêt à y retourner ?  
-Hai, paré à l'assaut ! Je partirai pas, même si on se fait attaquer par un tigre.  
-On est pas dans la jungle, Eiji.  
-C'est vrai.

Et c'est tout sourire que les deux amis reprirent leur chasse. Bizarrement, l'après-midi, il y avait moins de monde. L'exploration des boutiques fut plus facile. Et les achats purent enfin commencer. Fuji trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'un garçon roux excité comme une puce. Il n'était plus excité par sa joie, mais par sa crise de nerf qui approchait. Heureusement que Syusuke était là et aida le pauvre tennisman acrobate dans sa quête de cadeaux. L'esprit de Fuji devait avoir été conçu pour choisir des cadeaux car il ne semblait jamais à court d'idée. En un rien de temps, Eiji en avait pour tout le monde, même son perroquet. Ils purent enfin sortir de cette jungle communément appelé "centre commercial". Une fois dehors, ils se posèrent sur un banc pour respirer.

-Arigato Fuji. Sans toi, j'y serai encore.  
-Ce n'est rien. Mais je ne suis pas mécontent d'en avoir fini aussi.  
-Haiiii. En plus tout est déjà emballé, c'est génial. Plus que les noms à mettre dessus.  
-Mais Eiji, tu crois au père Noël, non ? Pourquoi tu achètes des cadeaux alors ?  
-Parce qu'à un certain âge, le père Noël ne vient plus.  
-Je comprends.  
-Mais dis Fuji ! Il y a pas un paquet en trop ?

-Désolé d'être aussi curieux.  
-Ce n'est rien. *Ouvre les yeux* Mais comme tu l'as remarqué, je peux pas attendre jusqu'à Noël.

Fuji fouilla dans ses différents sachets et en tendis un à Eiji. Surpris, Kikumaru le regarda bêtement puis pris le sachet avec précaution. Il regarda le yeux de Syusuke comme pour chercher confirmation que c'était pour lui. Ce dernier les avaient refermé et souriait. Eiji pris alors ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du paquet et en ressorti une peluche. Un nounours qui ressemblait à l'immense qu'il avait dans sa chambre.

-Joyeux Noël en avance Eiji.  
-Arigato Fuji ! Mais je n'ai rien pour toi moi…

Fuji souriait toujours et se leva. Il tourna la tête vers Eiji qui était toujours assit et qui le regardait sans comprendre. Le tensei se pencha vers son ami pour lui voler un baiser. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent. Pour la première fois, alors qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, Eiji remarqua que Fuji n'avait plus cet air machiavélique.

-Cela me suffit comme cadeau de Noël.

Et le tennisman commença à marcher. Kikumaru le suivait du regard, contemplant la peluche de temps en temps, avant de se lever et de courir vers son ami. C'était une journée shopping merveilleuse finalement et les deux adolescents ne dirait pas le contraire.

**Fin**

C'est super court ! J'ai écrit ça un soir et je manquais vraiment d'imagination pour la fin…gomen. En même temps, je rigole devant FFVII:Advent Children. Vous connaissez beaucoup de monde qui rigole devant ce film ? Présentez les moi. Sinon, la Dream team marche aussi pour les courses ! Enfin ça mérite des review ? Oui ? Non ? Peut être ? Vous êtes fatigué ? Fainéant ?


End file.
